When you were little
by LuLeo
Summary: Follow the lives of the nations and their children! Many different pairings. Yaoi and Mpreg!
1. Language barriers

Hello! This is a new project I'm starting. Practically it's just a bunch of Hetalia Mpreg one shots, so, yes, I'm probably going to post more to this story. The one shots are connected in a sense, but only because they are in the same universe, so the idea is that they should be able to be read alone.

Warnings: Yaoi, which means boyXboy, and Mpreg, which means males being pregnant. It can happen because I say so. If any of this isn't your cup of tea, please press the back button! And there's probably going to be a few swear words and grammar mistakes, because English is not my first language.

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Hetalia.

Language barriers

Arthur grunted as he stretched his sore back. Sitting down in uncomfortable meeting chairs for an hour straight was not good for his already aching back. Luckily for him, pregnant nations where allowed frequent breaks. That was how he found himself walking down the empty corridors of the meeting building.

What was not as lucky was that – at the moment, at least – he was the only one currently expecting, so he didn't have anyone to talk with. Alfred had of course wanted to accompany him, but being one of the leading world powers, that hadn't been possible. Arthur sighted and rubbed his slightly round stomach. At least he wasn't all alone, he thought while smiling softly.

He was five month due with his and Alfred's third child and couldn't be more happy. That thought immediately brought his mind to his two sons. The oldest, Nicholas, was five and a half years old and had just started kindergarten. Then there was Simon, who would turn three next month.

The two boys where currently in the care of a nanny, but of course that didn't hinder Arthur from worrying. Usually, Peter would babysit the boys – and many other nations children – but apparently he had 'business' to take care of today. Arthur snorted. Business, my ass. Damn brat.

A sudden shuffling sound accompanied by soft sniffing made him look up. He frowned slightly and listened more closely. Yes, that was definitely crying. His mother senses immediately went of like war sirens and he quickly followed the sound.

Coming closer, he could now hear clearly that whatever, or maybe whoever, it was that made the sound was just around the corner of a large cupboard. Peeking his head around the edge, he saw a small little girl sitting curled up and crying into her knees. His heart clenched at the pitiful sight.

Carefully, both for the sake of his stomach an so that he didn't scare the girl , he crouched down in front of her. He had just started to pounder on who the girl was, when she lifted her head. Light blue, tear filled eyes looked up at him through blond bangs. Or 'looked' would have been the word if the form of her eyes didn't make it look more like a glare.

The similarity was so striking it was almost funny. This had to be Sweden's daughter. Sure, he had seen Sweden and Finland's children before, but never this close. Tentatively, he reached out towards the child with his hand. "Hey there, sweetie. What are you doing here all by yourself?"

The girl first looked at his face, then at his hand, then back at his face. Then she sniffed once and turned her head slightly to the side, big crocodile tears still running down her cheeks. When he didn't get any other response that that, Arthur's brows furrowed slightly. The girl looked to be around Nicholas age, so she should be able to easily respond to simple sentences like that, he thought. Maybe she was just shy.

Then a thought hit him. Did she even understand English? If she had grown up in Sweden or Finland, that could very well be the case, he concluded with a feeling of dread. Overcoming language barriers with a grown up was hard enough, doing the same with a five year old was just impossible!

Just to be sure he tested talking once more. "Can you understand me? You just have to nod if you do." The girl just continued to stare. Arthur sighted. This was going to be hard. Of course he could just grab her and take her to her parents, but somehow that didn't seem like such a great idea. Carrying – or even just dragging – a screaming and probably kicking child wasn't anything he wanted to do while being pregnant. And on top of that it felt wrong to force her.

So instead he seated himself on the floor in a more comfortable position and pointed at himself. "Arthur." He said, pronouncing the name as clearly as he could. Then he pointed at her with a questioning expression. She looked at his fingers for a few seconds before she seemed to catch on.

"Ylva." She said, while pointing at herself. "Kan du hjälpa mig? Jag har tappat bort Pappa och Isä och vet inte var jag är. Jag skulle gå på toa, och jag har gått dit förut med Isä, så jag trodde jag skulle hitta, men..."

And the rambling continued. It was as if someone had opened a water tap. Arthur's stared in astonishment. He knew five year old children could talk really much, but this? And the strange thing was that the girls expression didn't change through her rant, but stayed in the same monotone glare. Wasn't Sweden's child supposed to be more...quiet?

"Wait, wait, Ylva, was it? Stop." He put his hands in front on him with his palms forward. "I don't get a word what you are saying." She seemed to understand and quieted down. "How am I going to explain this?" He said, mostly to himself.

Deciding on a method, he pointed down the corridor towards the meeting room. "Papa." He said. 'Papa' was the most international word for 'Dad', right? Ylva's eyes lit up, her gaze following the direction of Arthur's finger expectantly. When only seeing the empty corridor, she once again turned to Arthur, her glare intensifying tenfold. "Du lura mig!" She said and pointed a tiny finger accusingly towards him.

Arthur felt his patience slipping. "No, no. You have to follow me. Your 'Papa' is that way! Papa!" He repeated, once again pointing towards the meeting room. Ylva just shook her head this time and looked close to tears. Arthur panicked slightly. "No, don't cry! Please, don't cry. I just want you to...argh! You don't understand me!" Now Arthur himself felt like crying. Damn hormones!

"Arthur?"

At hearing the voice, Arthur actually did start to cry, this time in relief instead of frustration. At the end of the corridor stood Alfred, like a knight on a white horse.

Alfred glanced anxiously at the clock. Arthur had been gone for almost twenty-five minutes. 'I'm just going out to stretch my back, don't worry.' did not take twenty-five minutes! What if something bad happened? What if he tripped? Or what if he went into super early labour? Or maybe and alien took him? Or a ghost! The possibilities was endless. He was just about to announce that he would go and save his husband when suddenly Finland raised his hand, looking almost more worried than Alfred felt.

"What is it, Finland?" Germany asked, who was the one who had been previously speaking.

"Well" The Finnish man started, adjusting the small infant in his arms. "As you may all have noticed, Berwald and I couldn't find a babysitter to replace Peter for today, so we had to bring our children to the meeting." He glanced at both the bundle in his arms and the small girl currently asleep in Sweden's lap. "I'm just a little worried, because Ylva went to the bathroom a while ago and hasn't come back. Would it maybe be al right if Berwald or I went and looked for her?"

Germany seemed hesitant. "Would it be possible to wait just a little bit longer? We where just about to discuss matters regarding you Nordics, so it would be very inconvenient if one of you went away." He looked apologetic but determined.

"But, she's so small, anything could have-!"

"I'll go."Alfred said."I'm a little worried about Arthur anyway, so it'll be like killing two birds with one stone." And he got to be the hero this way too, he added in his mind.

The German still looked hesitant. Alfred sighted. Germany could be so stubborn sometimes. "I'm no good with economics and stuff anyway, so it's not like I need to be here. And Matthew will tell me everything I need to know later. Right, Mattie?" He looked at his brother expectantly.

"Of course." Matthew said, smiling softly. Everyone in the room, except Alfred and Prussia, jumped when they noticed that it actually sat someone in the chair between the American and the Prussian. "Then it's decided!" Alfred said, flashing a grin.

"Al right, you can go. Just come back as soon as you find them." Germany sighed, waving his hand. Alfred immediately went up and went for the door. Finland sent him a grateful smile and Sweden gave him a curt nod as he went by their seats. He put on his best Hero-smile and gave them a thumb up before he closed the door behind him.

It didn't take him long to find what he searched for, but as he came closer, he saw that they where both almost crying. "Arthur?" He called out. Said Englishman turned towards him, looking as if someone had just lifted the world of his shoulders. In a couple of swift strides, Alfred was at his husbands side. "Arthur? Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah. I'm ok, it's just...I tried to help, a-and...But I...Damn it! I'm ok, it's just the bloody hormones that are acting up again." He said, trying to wipe his eyes with the sleeves of his shirt. Alfred sighed, smiling slightly. Then he turned to look at the little girl still sitting curled up in the corner. "Hej, jag heter Alfred, och jag ska...eh, how do you say it now again? Oh, right. Ta dej tillbaka till dina föräldar, ok?" He winced. He hadn't spoken Swedish in decades, literally, and had a hard time remembering the words. He could feel Arthur's surprised stare from the side.

"What did you say?" Arthur questioned, seemingly snapping out of his surprised state.

"My name and that I would take her to her parents...I think." He answered, without taking his eyes from the girl. Even more tears started to flow out of Ylva's eyes and she nodded rapidly. Alfred reached out and gathered the little half Swede, half Fin in his arms. She let herself be lifted as he rose to his feet. "Come on Artie, time to go back to the meeting." He said and offered the still sitting Arthur his hand. The Brit took it and Alfred helped him up.

"So, how did you learn Swedish?" Arthur asked as they walked back.

"Sweden had a couple of colonies in my land way back in the days. And you know how it goes, his people became my people. In the end I picked up some words, that's all. But what you just heard is kind of my whole Swedish vocabulary."

"Oh."

"What? Is it that surprising that I speak more than just English?"

"Actually, when a man that can't even find his husband on the map speak mote than one language, it's closer to a miracle." Arthur dead paned.

"Now that's just mean! And I do know where you are! Give me a map and I'll prove you wrong!" Alfred pouted.

"Sure, sure." The Brit said as he opened the door to the meeting room, not fully able to conceal the smile that crept up on his face. The whole room became quiet as they walked in. The first to move was Finland, who stumbled out of his seat as soon as he saw his daughter. It was actually quite incredible how he could move so fast without dropping the baby.

"Isä." Ylva said, stretching his arms towards his Finnish father. Finland gave the infant in his arms over to Sweden – who was now standing beside the Fin – before taking his oldest daughter and hugging her tight, al while cooing in Finnish. Ylva seemed happy for a chance to speak and soon both father and daughter was talking at the same time in rapid Finnish. The only difference between the two was that Finland had expressions accompanying his words.

Sweden, now holding both his youngest and second youngest child in his arms, gave both Alfred and Arthur a grateful smile. Or at least Alfred thought it was a smile, it was hard to tell.

"Th'nks."

"No worries, man! This is what heroes do, after all." He said, winking.

"No, really, thank you so much." Finland said, looking up from his conversation with his daughter. Then he said something to Ylva in Finnish. The little girl blushed a little before looking at Alfred and Arthur. "Kiitos" She mumbled before hiding her face in Finland's shirt.

"That means 'Thank you'" The Fin supplied helpfully.

Alfred laughed. "As I said, no problem."

Both couples then went back to their separate seats and the meeting continued. Arthur, for some reason, glanced over towards the Nordics part of the table and come eye to eye with Ylva. The little girl then – for the first time since he met her, Arthur noted – smiled a tiny smile and waved. He smiled too and waved back.

Language barriers _could_ be overcome, no matter the age, Arthur decided. You just had to try.

Yay! Finished! Please review and let me know what you think! _Constructive_ criticism is highly appreciated! And if you want to know what they're saying when they're not speaking English, you can use internet translating sites, 'cause I'm to lazy to write translations here xD


	2. Jealousy

AN: Um, not much to say, for once...

Thank you for reading!

Oh, I own nothing except the story idea and the nations children!

Jealousy

This was going to be great. No, more than great. _Awesome! _Once again, she was going to get her revenge.

Stealthy as a wild cat, the hunter crept closer to it unsuspecting victim. Careful not to clench the wet sponge in her hand, Lillie Willschmidt Williams soundlessly set the bathroom stool down behind the high chair. Climbing up on it, she looked with disdain at her so called little bother. Or, as she saw it, her worst enemy.

What gave this prattling little thing the right to steal her parents away from her? It wasn't even close to be as cute as she was. But no worries, she thought, as she raised the soaked sponge over it's head. She would show it not to mess with the awesome heir of the Prussian Empire.

With a look of glee on her face, she clenched her hands and twisted. It didn't take long before an ear piecing wail filled the room. "Hah! Serves you right!" Lillie scoffed before hopping of the stool and picking it up, preparing to make her escape before someone answered its pathetic call for backup. Unfortunately, someone must have been closer to the kitchen than she'd appreciated, because she hadn't more than turned around before bumping into something – or rather someone – and falling back hard on her butt.

'_Ow, that hurt,'_ her ankle must have twisted when she fell, because it was now throbbing painfully. She felt tears gather in her eyes. _'Damn it! Real Prussians don't cry!' _She scolded herself before looking up. The angry look she'd been wearing disappeared as red met red. Her father gazed down at her with a disapproving frown.

He didn't say anything, instead shaking his head lightly before stalking over to the high chair and picking up the still wailing little boy, mumbling softly to it and trying to calm it down. Lillie stared in chock from her place on the floor. Not even a scolding? Her father had just ignored her. Ignored her in favour for that, that _thing_!

She felt anger and shame bubbling up in her, making her chest ache and her eyes blurry with tears. Ignoring her throbbing ankle, she scrambled to her feat and stumbled out of the kitchen. She almost knocked over her surprised dad in her haste, before she made her way up the stairs and to the sanctuary of her room.

Matthew stared after his daughter. Then he turned his gaze to Gilbert and theirson, Friedrich, who seemed to have calmed down a bit, although he was still dripping wet. "Again?" He asked.

"Yeah. Again."

Matthew sighed. "What did she do this time?"

"From what I can tell, she drenched him with a sponge."

They both sighted in union. "What are we going to do with her?" Matthew asked, leaning against the door frame. "It's the third time this week. We can't go on like this." And it was true. Ever since they'd gotten home from the hospital, Lillie had done nothing to hide her dislike for her new sibling.

"I honestly don't know. West never behaved this way, and according to others, their kids where fine with new siblings. Happy, even."

There was once again silence, except for little Friedrich, who gurgled happily and played with the iron cross hanging around Gilbert's neck. "Well, we can solve that later. First we have to get this little guy into some dry clothes." The German gestured to the boys soaked clothes."Can you do that, Mattie? I'll go and try to speak with Lillie, and I think she may have hurt herself when she fell, so I'll see what I can do about that, too."

"Yeah, you do that. She always seems to listen better to you." Matthew said as he took his son from Gilbert's outstretched arms.

Gilbert almost started to regret his decision as he stood outside Lillie's room. Even thou he may have sounded confident in front of Matthew, all that courage seemed to seep out of him now. He may not be as bad as his younger brother, who had the emotional range of a teaspoon, but he was

still really lousy when it came to feelings.

Especially when it concerned Lillie. She was very similar to himself in many ways, he knew, but that didn't help one bit. And it was also because of that similarity that he was afraid to make mistakes. He wanted to give her the chance of a real childhood that he never got.

Strengthening his resolve, he lifted his hand and knocked lightly. "Lillie, you there?"

He heard some shifting from inside the room and a broken sob before; "_Nein_"

Gilbert rolled his eyes."Come on, Lillie. Open the door, we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk!" There was a little more shuffling and Gilbert almost hoped that she would open the door despite her words, but instead wood scraping on wood could be heard before whatever made the sound came to a stop on the other side of the door. A chair, if Gilbert would guess.

He was just about to inform her that the door opened outwards when he heard a pained half yelp, half groan and something failing to the ground with a soft thump. Immediately worried – had his little angel hurt herself more than he'd thought when she fell? – he opened the door and pushed aside the chair.

Lillie sat in the middle of her room, face tear and snot streaked, and shoulders shaking from suppressed sobs. She was gingerly holding her right ankle, which was a little red and swollen. Gilbert felt his heart clench and he crouched beside her and gathered her in an hug. All thoughts he may have had about scolding his daughter had disappeared. It didn't take long before small hands gripped his shirt and the little girl buried her face in his shirt, now crying out loud.

"V-Vati! I-I-I'm...I'm sorry!" The little girl sobbed, her small shoulders shaking. Gilbert made soothing circles with his hand on her back, speaking soft nothings.

He didn't know how long they sat there, but finally, after what felt like hours, Lillie's tears seemed to subside. The German carefully lifted her up of the floor set her down on her bed. "Here, let me see that," he said, and carefully lifted her foot. Gilbert continued to inspect the foot, even after he concluded that it was only a light sprain.

"So...care to tell me why you wrung out a soaked sponge over your brothers head?" He finally asked, trying to sound as natural as possible. The Prussian had a slight suspicion already regarding why she did it, but it was probably best to hear it first before jumping to conclusions.

Lillie was quiet for a while before quietly muttering, "'Cause I don't like it."

"Don't like what?"

"It!"

"What 'it'?"

"It! That thing!"

Gilbert frowned. "Lillie, you brother is not a thing. He's human, just like you." Or, well, as much human as any child of two nations was ever going to be.

"B-But..."

Never being one for patience, Gilbert decided to go straight to the point, "Are you jealous of Friedrich?"

The half Prussian, half Canadian didn't answer. Instead she stared down on her hands, which where clamped tightly in her lap. Her silver locks fell down over her face, shadowing her eyes.

"So you are," he said, reaching out and moved her bangs behind her eyes, revealing tear filled ruby eyes. "Why? Dad I love you exactly as much as we love Friedrich,"

This time she shook her head, closing her eyes, which caused tears to run down her cheeks. "No, you don't l-love me any more!"

"Of course we, sweetie!"

"No. No, you don't! Ever since _he_ came, it's a-always 'Friedrich that' and 'Friedrich this'!"

Gilbert felt a little ashamed, deep in his heart. Because part of what she said war actually true. With Matthew being pregnant and then a new baby and all that come with that, the time just hadn't been enough sometimes. And now it had come down to this. His own daughter feeling unloved. He bit the inside of his lips. Screw time! He was too awesome to obey it anyway. If the time wasn't enough, well, then he just had to make more.

"I'm sorry, Lillie, I'm so so sorry. Me and dad love you so much, we've just been a little busy lately. But we'll make it up to you, I promise!"

Lillie looked up, a little bit of hope shining in her eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah, really! So this is what we'll do; first we go down and fix up your foot. Then I'll call uncle West – you remember uncle West, don't you?"

"Uh huh"

"Good, 'cause I just decided we'll go and visit him in Germany!"

"Really? Awesome!"

"But first you have to apologize to Friedrich."

"What? Do I have to?" She whined.

"Yes, you have to." He said as he lifted her up. When they came downstairs, Friedrich was once again back in the high chair and Matthew stood at the stove, cooking pancakes. The Canadian smiled at them a little insecurely, not knowing how well 'The Talk' had gone.

"Great news, Birdie!" Gilbert exclaimed, "We're going to Germany!"

Matthew almost dropped the frying pan, "What! We are?"

"Yes."

"Since when?"

"Since now."

"Does Ludwig know?"

"Not yet."

Fortunately, Matthew was well used to Gilbert's spontaneity, so he just gave his husband an amused look and shook his head slightly before he went back to cooking the pancakes.

Gilbert hoisted his daughter a little higher up on his hip before asking, "Lillie, isn't there something you want to say to Friedrich?"

"No," she said stubbornly.

He shot her a warning look, "Lillie...!"

"Okay, okay! I get it! I'm sorry!"

"Good girl!" The Prussian said and gave Lillie a quick kiss on top of her head. "Now, _mein__süße__Kaninchen_, shall we go and patronize your beloved uncle?"

"Yes, we should!"

With matching mischievous grins on their faces, they left the kitchen, heading for the phone.

"Awesome!"

AN: And another one is finished! This one actually turned out a little better than the previous one, I think :3 But what I'm really interested in is what _you_ think, so please rate and review!


End file.
